dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanna
|alias= Saint The Queen Beloved Queen Atlanna |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Atlantis |family= |status= Alive |actor= Nicole Kidman |movie= Justice League (mentioned) Aquaman |book=''Aquaman: The Junior Novel'' Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis |gender = Female|title = Queen of Atlantis (formerly)}} Queen Atlanna is the mother of Arthur Curry and the former queen of the underwater nation of Atlantis. Biography Meeting Thomas Curry out in the snow]] In 1985, Atlanna fled Atlantis as she did not want to marry Orvax as part of an arranged marriage. She met a human by the name of Thomas Curry, whom she fell in love with. A year later, in January, Atlanna had a child by Thomas, whom she named Arthur. and Thomas Curry]] However, due to dangers that would follow her newborn son should he be discovered, Atlanna was forced to abandon him with his father, an act that affected her deeply.Aquaman: The Junior Novel To ensure her child never forgot where he came from, Atlanna left him her trident as her legacy.Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis Concieving a Second Son and Rescuing Mera Returning to Atlantis, Atlanna went through with the marriage and some time after had a son with Orvax named Orm. During the wars in Xebel, when Mera was still a child, Atlanna took in the young princess, training her over the years.Justice League Sentenced Eventually, when King Orvax found out about Arthur, he was overcome with jealousy and sentenced her to the Trench. Before she was sentenced, she asked for Vulko's promise that he would protect Arthur. However, she survived by going through the maelstrom in the Kingdom of the Trench that is a one-way portal leading to the Hidden Sea. There she lived for twenty years, fashioning herself a set of grey armor that resembles the Trench creatures, attempting to obtain the Trident of Atlan which is the only way to escape, but always thwarted by its guardian, Karathen. Reunited with Arthur When Mera and Aquaman were swept apart by the maelstrom, Atlanna saved Mera from being devoured by a sea monster. Recognizing Mera, Atlanna removed her helmet, shocking Mera to see her former queen alive. Arthur approached the two and is shocked to see his mother alive and well. Atlanna and Arthur happily embraced each other as they're finally reunited after years of separation. Atlanna explained how she managed to survive her death sentence and remained trapped in the lost kingdom for years. She told Arthur not to blame himself for her situation as she made a choice to protect him and his father. When she asked about Thomas, Atlanna is moved when her son explained that his father walked to the pier and waited for her every day for the past years. Atlanna then told Aquaman what he needs to do to retrieve Atlan's trident and watched her son go through the waterfall to retrieve it. He eventually succeeded in retrieving the trident, wearing new Atleanean armor as she proudly called Arthur the true king of Atlantis. Reunited with Thomas After Arthur's crowning as king of Atlantis, Atlanna returns to Thomas's lighthouse just as he walks down to the pier. Once he sees her, the two happily embrace and share a kiss. Personality Atlanna is a brave, fearless, and caring woman, enough so that she took in Mera, the daughter of Xebel, as her protégée. She is also strong-willed, as she ran away from Atlantis to escape an arranged marriage. When she met Thomas Curry, she attacked him at first, but upon waking the next morning, she was kind to him. She grew to love him and his world, living with him for several years and even raising their son before she returned to Atlantis. When Atlantis discovered where she was, Atlanna attacked and killed the guards sent to retrieve her by the king, Orvax. Although she loves Arthur more than anything, she knew that she had to return to Atlantis in order to protect him and Thomas. Additionally, whilst he is fathered from King Orvax, Atlanna still loves Orm, despite how dangerous he is, as he is also her son. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As the former Atlantean Queen, Atlanna naturally possess incredible superhuman abilities above most Atlanteans. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Atlanteans, Atlanna is superhumanly strong and as a warrior queen and therefore a high-born, she is far stronger than most Atlanteans and as strong as other royal-born Atlanteans. She was able to cast her trident with enough force to instantly break Thomas Curry's television and later to impale a Men-of-War soldier and lift him of the ground, as well as defeat many of these same soldiers with ease. **'Superhuman Durability': Atlanna is incredibly durable, as she could withstand immense underwater pressures. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Atlanna can swim at supersonic speeds. While on the surface, Atlanna can move at exceptionally high speeds, as he was fast enough Atlantean soldiers before they could react. **'Superhuman Agility': Atlanna naturally has greater agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human and even Atlantean, as she managed to deflect multiple shots and overcome attacks by Atlantean soldiers. **'Superhuman Senses': Atlanna possesses enhanced senses to help her better navigate underwater. ***'Enhanced Vision': Atlanna's vision is better enhanced to help her see in the darker environment of the sea. **'Aquatic Respiration': Atlanna is able to breathe underwater. As an Atlantean high-born, she is also capable of breathing air without problems unlike most of her kind. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Atlanna is an immensely skilled combatant, as Mera stated that it normally would have been her responsibility to defeat Steppenwolf, an ancient warlord of the New Gods, after he invaded the vault for the Mother Box in Atlantis. With her trident, she was able to defeat multiple Men-of-War soldiers with relative ease.Aquaman **'Trident Mastery': Atlanna is highly skilled in the use of tridents, easily besting many Men-of-War soldiers. She is also an expert marksman with her trident, easily hitting one from a distance. *'Master Swimmer': Atlanna, like all Atlanteans, is able to masterfully coordinate herself while underwater. Equipment *'Atlanna's White Atlantean Suit': A skintight white jumpsuit bearing the Atlantean emblem. *'Atlanna's Royal Robes': After returning to Atlantis, Atlanna donned regal attire consisting of a flowing white dress lined with pearls, a jeweled belt, and her crown. Former Equipment *'Atlanna's trident': As the Queen of Atlantis, Atlanna primarily used a 5-pronged trident as her polearm. Atlanna used her trident to defeat several Men of War during the attack on the Curry Residence, and later left the weapon behind for her son, Arthur to inherit. *'Trench Armor': Following her attempted sacrifice to the Trench, Atlanna used the carcass of a dead Trench as armor against the Karathen. Relationships Family *Orvax † - Ex-Husband *Thomas Curry - Lover *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Son *Orm - Son *King Atlan - Ancestor Allies *Nuidis Vulko *Men-of-War *Xebel **Mera - Protégé **Nereus *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Fisherman Princess Enemies *Trench Gallery Promotional Atlanna hugging young Arthur.jpg Aquaman - Queen Atlanna character poster.jpg Film Atlanna_wounded.jpg Atlanna_attacks_Tom.jpg Atlanna_Eating_fish.jpg Atlanna_Pregnant_with_Tom.jpg Atlanna_goodbye.jpg Atlanna_at_Lost_Kingdom.jpg Atlanna_exiled.jpg Aquaman with Atlanna.PNG Atlanna_hugs_Arthur.jpg Atlanna_2.jpg Atlanna_and_Mera.jpg Atlanna_Returns.jpg Orm Reunited with Atlanna.PNG Atlanna_and_Orm.jpg Queen_Atlanna.jpg Atlanna_Smile.jpg Atlanna_reunites_with_Tom.jpg Men-of-War vs Atlanna.png Trivia *In the DC Comics universe, Atlanna conceived her child with the human lighthouse keeper Thomas Curry within the Pre-Crisis and New 52 continuity. Originally, she died young due to an illness and confessed the truth about her Atlantean heritage to Tom and Arthur on her deathbed. In Post-Crisis, Atlanna has an affair with the wizard Atlan which led to the birth of Aquaman. She was later exiled from Atlantis for many years and after returning she is imprisoned, grows ill and passed away. *The actress who portrays Atlanna, Nicole Kidman, is known for playing Dr. Chase Meridian in Batman Forever of the Batman Burtonverse. References External Links * * pt-br:Atlanna Category:Atlanteans Category:Aquaman characters